L'exception à la règle
by Queen Puduhepa
Summary: Petit OS. Première rentrée pour le jeune Sirius Black. Où le Choixpeau va-t-il l'envoyer ? À Serpentard comme le reste de sa famille ? Ou bien à Gryffondor comme son ami James ?


**Premier OS sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins non lucratives.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'exception à la règle**

Premiers pas dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Sirius marche d'un pas qu'il veut confiant. Comme James qui est à côté de lui, plein d'assurance. Mais au fond de lui, Sirius est inquiet. Il n'a pas envie que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard comme le reste de son insupportable famille. Il veut aller à Gryffondor, là où James est certain d'aller. Il veut rester avec son ami.

James et lui se sont rencontrés que quelques heures auparavant dans le Poudlard Express, mais déjà ils ont noué des liens solides.

Sirius repense à leurs fous rires dans le compartiment. Et l'arrivée du garçon bizarre, Severus Rogue, avec cette fille aux épais cheveux roux. Une future recrue pour Serpentard celui-là, vu comment il louait cette maison. Quelque chose qui n'a pas manqué de faire réagir James. « Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les forts. » a-t-il clamé. Sirius se rappelle encore son air effaré lorsqu'il lui a appris que toute sa famille est passée par Serpentard. « Je croyais que tu étais un type bien » s'est-il exclamé. « Je ferai peut-être une entorse à la tradition » l'a-t-il rassuré d'un ton désinvolte. Car il a bien l'intention de prouver à son ami qu'il est un type bien en n'allant pas à Serpentard.

À la fin, James s'est moqué de celui qu'il a rebaptisé Servilus. Ce qui n'a pas du tout plu à la fille aux cheveux roux qui l'accompagnait. Elle a jeté un regard noir à son ami et décrété d'un ton fâché « Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment. » Le pauvre Servilus avait donc besoin qu'une fille le défende ? Pauvre chou !

Si c'était ce genre de personnes qui l'attend à Serpentard, il a encore moins envie d'y aller. Des copies de son frère Régulus, toujours obéissant, à ne penser qu'à faire plaisir à leurs parents. Pour leur mère, Walburga Black, il est le fils parfait. Lui ? Juste un simple coup d'essai, apparemment.

Il n'y peut rien. Il n'a jamais réussi à adhérer au point de vue de ses parents sur la suprématie des sangs-purs. « C'est parce que certains d'entre nous ont osé s'accoupler avec des Moldus que le sang des sorciers a été souillé, que notre magie est moins puissante. Il est important d'y remédier en ne fréquentant que des gens de sang-pur, chez qui on ne rencontre que des sorciers sur au moins six générations » leur a répété fréquemment leur père, Orion Black.

Le petit souci, c'est que se marier qu'entre sangs-purs limite assez le choix. Du coup, on est parfois obligé de se marier entre parents. Comme son père et sa mère qui sont cousins au second degré. Sirius trouve ça parfaitement idiot. Vu le nombre de cinglés qu'on rencontre dans sa famille, cette obsession de garder le lignage pur a certainement plus de côtés néfastes que bons.

La personne la plus tarée de sa famille selon lui, c'est sa cousine Bellatrix. Elle a terminé ses études et n'a en tête que de fonder un ordre nouveau où les sorciers régneraient en maîtres. Elle veut absolument rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À chaque fois qu'elle leur rend visite avec sa famille, elle passe son temps à parler de lui. Et chaque fois de façon bien théâtrale comme si elle décrivait une sorte de chevalier en armure. Sirius est bien content qu'elle ne soit plus à Poudlard. Plus elle est loin de lui, mieux il se sent.

Les deux sœurs cadettes de Bellatrix poursuivent encore leur scolarité. Elles sont toutes les deux, sans surprise, à Serpentard. La plus âgée, Andromeda, est sa cousine préférée. Elle est le portrait craché de sa grande sœur sans le côté « folle à lier ». Elle a toujours été comme une grande sœur pour lui. Elle serait franchement la seule raison pour laquelle il accepterait d'aller à Serpentard.

* * *

C'est l'heure de la répartition. Sirius a le front perlé de sueur mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. À côté de lui, James a l'air complétement détendu. Les noms se suivent.

Quand vient le tour de la lettre B, Sirius déglutit. Son tour arrive. Il lève les yeux au ciel et prie intérieurement : « Pitié, pas à Serpentard ! » Quand il entend son nom, il se tourne machinalement vers James qui lui accorde un sourire rassurant. « Pas à Serpentard ! » se répète-t-il.

Le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête paraît réfléchir. « Dépêche-toi, pense-t-il. Mais surtout ne m'envoie pas à Serpentard. » Le Choixpeau est visiblement capable de lire dans les pensées parce qu'il déclare d'une voix narquoise : « Un Black qui ne veut pas aller à Serpentard ? Voilà qui est nouveau… Dans ce cas, disons… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sirius rejoint la table des Gryffondor, fou de joie. Quel pied de nez à ses parents ! Il imagine déjà la colère de sa mère lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'il a rompu avec la tradition familiale. Elle va être furieuse et sans doute déclarer à tout le monde qu'il n'est plus son fils. Mais il s'en fiche. Pour une fois, il se sent libéré. Il n'aura plus à côtoyer toujours les mêmes personnages et à entendre leurs discours assommants. À partir de maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer des personnes différentes et mille fois plus sympathiques.

« Alors, c'est vrai, tu es un type bien » plaisante James en venant s'assoir à côté de lui. Sirius rit et rétorque en souriant : « Je t'avais bien dit que je serai l'exception à la règle. » Son ami lui met une claque amicale dans le dos qui manque de lui faire renverser son verre. Puis tous deux se mettent à rire de bon cœur. Sa scolarité à Poudlard commence décidément très bien

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. La scène avec le Choixpeau m'a été inspirée par celle avec Harry dans le 1e tome et le 1e film. J'ai trouvé ça amusant de penser que la même chose ait pu se produire pour Sirius.**


End file.
